Sherlock Holmes and the League of Girls
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: This is basically a cross over between Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century n my own characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Beth Lestrade or any other character from the world of Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. They belong to DIC and other companies. I however do own Alice Sargon and Laura Moran, and if I catch you using them, you are going to suffer a most painful death indeed.

Chapter 1

2009: It was a dark and cold evening on the night of 22nd October Sargon, the captain of the League of Girls was staring out of the window in 123 Sussex Street. She had inherited it from an ancestor of hers: Dr John H. Watson. It was being used for headquarters of the League of Girls now. Alice sighed. It had been a long day. A day of catching bad guys and putting them into prison. She was bored. She needed action, and she was going to get it in a very surprising way.

2103: Sherlock Holmes stared out of the window of 221B Baker Street. HE was bored too. He sighed. In this dreadful weather, he was missing Watson more than ever. The robotic version of his friend was humming softly, dusting the tables and chairs. He would get a Watson, but it was not the Watson he was thinking of.

2009: Suddenly, a flash of light beamed across the room. Alice screamed, but it was not heard. It sucked her up and she could remember nothing else

2013: Alice looked about. By her senses, she could see that she had been transported to the future. Her woman's instinct told her something was wrong and she must go to 221B Baker Street at once.

"…..So you are telling me that a white beam of light swept you up and brought you to this century?" Holmes was saying. "Yes, Sir "Alice meekly replied. "Hmm…" Holmes thought," Well the only way for you to get back to your own century is through the way you came from. Where will you be staying then?" Holmes asked. "I don't know." Alice answered. The robotic Watson thought carefully. "Holmes, I do believe that Mrs. Hudson's old rooms will fit her nicely. What do you think?" Holmes started to argue but Watson was determined on this. "All right then, but no touching either of my things and you have to work for your credits." Alice beamed, "Thank you Sir, thank you."

Holmes thought carefully for a while. Their latest client seemed to remind him of some one familiar, someone he was very close to. He just couldn't find out whom.

The next day, Alice moved in. She sang softly as she moved the things in Mrs. Hudson's old room. Upstairs, Holmes tried to piece together who she resembled. The cell rejunivation did not aid his memory. He was clueless to who her ancestor in the Victorian era was. "Watson, can you try alternating her DNA so that you can identify her ancestor from the Victorian Era?" Holmes asked. "Sure but it will certainly take some time." Watson answered. "That doesn't matter, as long as we could find out Miss Sargon's ancestor's identity; we would be able to find out whom she resembles."

In a clump of bushes, Fenwick was watching and waiting. Professor Moriarty had ordered him to spy on 221B Baker Street. He could now see a young woman moving into the house. What sort of young woman could she be which allowed him to let her stay. His whole Bohemian soul would not allow a woman to stay in the house at all. He had to report this new development to his master.

"So you're telling me that Holmes decided to let a woman live in his house!" Moriarty roared, "Who could she be to entrance Holmes into letting a woman into a house other than business reasons?" he wondered. "Fenwick, take a few photographs of the woman and bring them to me." He commanded Fenwick," I want to know who our young friend is."

Chapter 2

Alice Sargon settled into the space provided by Sherlock Holmes. Her mind wandered off to the League of Girls headquarters. Now that she was here, she thought about her old buddies at headquarters. She missed Valerie and her amusing stories. She missed Adeline with her crazy antics. More importantly, she missed Laura, her best friend from Singapore. Laura was a positive girl who never gave up, even in the direst situations. She was a girl who could brighten the day of anyone. Alice decided to have a look at 123 Sussex Street and see what it looks like in the future. She hoped it hadn't change in the future. She went upstairs and told Holmes about her visit to Sussex Street. He gave her permission to go, provided that she returned home at 9 pm sharp. She then made her way to Sussex Street.

"Master, I got ze info on ze girl. She is none other than the descendent of Dr. John Watson." Fenwick said. Moriarty stood in silence for a few moments. That would explain the familiar look on the girl herself. Due to the short acquaintance in which the original Moriarty met Dr. Watson in order to lead Sherlock Holmes to the Reichenbach Falls, he had noticed a pair of blue eyes which explained hardship and determination. The girl had the same blue eyes but they had spoke of determination only. He was determined to get the girl and if possible, make her work under him. She would be a valuable ally to him. "Fenwick, bring the girl to me. I have a few questions to ask her." He screamed to Fenwick.

Sherlock Holmes sat in silence after hearing the news. "Watson had a child? This is impossible! Watson would never hide anything from me. Unless, Watson had a child before meeting me. Why didn't he tell me?" he bemused. The report from the robotic Watson, however, was not faked. The girl had some relation to Watson. Holmes was determined to get some answers himself.

Alice Sargon stared at Sussex Street. The whole building was gone. All her hard work was wasted. The League of Girls was gone. She cried silently. Her family, her friends were gone. Laura was also gone. She turned herself around and walked towards Baker Street. Suddenly, a handkerchief filled with chloroform was clasped over her mouth. Alice was trained for this. Using her arms, she threw the unidentified person into a brick wall before breaking into a run for Baker Street.

"What did you mean she is gone?" Moriarty screamed at Fenwick. The cowering henchman had told Moriarty about his failure to capture the girl. "She is just a GIRL! Are you telling me that you cannot capture a female, and one below twelve at that! I'm going to send you and all the other henchmen to capture her. If you still cannot capture her, you are going to be so dead." Moriarty shouted. Fenwick murmured something before slinking away. Moriarty thought, "This is no ordinary female. I must have her."

Sherlock Holmes heard the door bang and rush of footsteps leading to his room. Alice Sargon knocked on the door before rushing in. Holmes stared at her and asked for an explanation. "Well, I just visited an old street before walking back. On my way, I got attacked by a crazy guy with chloroform. I managed to slam him into a wall before hurrying back." Alice replied. "Pray do tell me the description of the man who attacked you just now." Sherlock replied. Alice opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by another person rushing up the steps. It was Lestrade. "Holmes, come quick. Someone just slammed another person into a brick wall. We checked the wall and came up with Fenwick's DNA." Lestrade replied in one breath. Holmes stared in shock. A girl just fended Fenwick off by herself, and a young one at that. He told Lestrade, "The person who threw Fenwick into the brick wall is this young lady over here." He pointed to Alice. Lestrade's jaw dropped. She too cannot believe that a girl could throw Fenwick into a brick wall. She stared in silence, before uttering," Who are you?"

Chapter 3

"My name is Alice Sargon, and it would help you if you quit staring at me like I am an idiot." Alice replied. Lestrade closed her mouth and waited for Holmes to give an explanation. "Alice is from the past. On her walk, Fenwick attacked her and tried to capture her. She was the one who flung Fenwick into a wall in self defense. She is also a descendant of Dr. Watson and would be staying here until we can get her back into the past." Holmes answered. Lestrade was shocked. Not only had Holmes let a girl stay in the house, the girl was also a descendant of Dr. Watson. Lestrade asked," Do you have any proof of your identity?" she asked. Alice smiled and held up a ring. It was the very same ring that Dr. Watson had given to his wife, Mary Morstan. Holmes and Lestrade gasped in amazement as the ring shone and shimmered in the light. "It was supposed to be for my marriage." Alice explained. Lestrade erased all doubts at once. "Who does Fenwick worked for?" Alice asked. "Moriarty." Holmes and Lestrade answered. Alice took a deep breath. "Listen, I have an idea to capture this Moriarty and Fenwick. All we need to do is to place a tracking device on me and we could track him to his lair." Alice said. Lestrade and Holmes started to protest, but Alice had already made up her mind. She took out a tracking device and placed it in her pocket before giving Holmes the remote. Then, she stood up and left the room. Holmes jumped to his feet and left the room as well.

Alice shivered in the cold. She walked slowly. Suddenly, ten men appeared out of nowhere and tried to take her down. Alice took them down with ease and continued. Ten more men appeared and Alice took them down. Just then, a cold hand clasped over her mouth and she breathed in the chloroform. She promptly fell unconscious. Fenwick smiled, he had finally accomplished the task. He put Alice into a sack before running away. Holmes tracked Fenwick down and found himself at an old abandoned warehouse. He silently took note of the warehouse before running away. Back at Baker Street, he told Lestrade and Watson about the kidnapping. He asked Watson and Lestrade to come along and they set off for the warehouse.

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Alice woke up. "Good afternoon Alice, I see that you have awakened. Would you like to know why you have been kidnapped?" Moriarty asked. Alice kept silent. "You have been chosen to join my team of henchman. Aren't you proud?" "Never!" Alice shouted. Moriarty gave a small chuckle. "Ah... But you would have to. I…" Before Moriarty could continue, one of his henchmen reported, "Master, these three people were caught snooping around just now. It was Holmes, Watson and Lestrade. Holmes and Lestrade were looking furious while Watson was turning a shade of red. "You shouldn't have sneezed, or we would not have been discovered!" Holmes whispered to Watson. "Holmes, I would finally have the chance to finish you off!" Moriarty smiled. He raised his ionizer and was about to kill Holmes when Alice gave a whistle.

Chapter 4

The whole warehouse became filled with girls. They untied Holmes, Lestrade and Alice before attacking Moriarty and his henchmen. The henchmen were no match for the girls, which took them down in 3 seconds. Then they turned their attention to Moriarty. By the time they were finished with him, he was no more then a crumpled heap. One of them removed their mask. "Laura! Oh, how I missed you." Alice cried in relief. "Sure thing, Captain. We were getting worried about you and decided to try and find you." Laura Moran answered. "Captain?" Holmes and Lestrade asked. "Of the League of Girls." Laura replied and directed the girls to march Moriarty and his henchmen to New Scotland Yard and drove them to 221B Baker Street. There, she explained.

"We looked around and found that Time-Traveling Jack had been released from prison. There, he tried to shake us off but we managed to capture him. He was the one who sent you to the future so that you would not interfere with his plans anymore. We confiscated the machine and sent him back to prison. Then, we used the time machine to get you back. We also found that in this time, the League of Girls had moved to Montague Street. We found them and found out that you guys had been captured by this Moriarty. We were trying to find out where you were when you gave that whistle. We heard that whistle and managed to find you." Laura explained.

Holmes was quite amazed by this extraordinary account. He had barely time to answer before Laura took out a small pocket watch and both Laura and Alice disappeared. Lestrade and Holmes stared at each other in surprise. It was a long time before Lestrade murmured that she must get back home. Holmes waited for her and Watson to leave the room before getting ready for bed. To his amazement and surprise, there was a parcel waiting for him on the bed.

It read:

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

If you had received this parcel, you would know that Alice and I have returned back to the past. Enclosed in this parcel are three things.

1. Your Stradivius. Alice had told me that you were missing something from your behavior. I check the stories and found that you were missing your violin. Therefore, I searched the world and found it in one of the antiques shop.

2. A whistle, to call us when you need us,

3. The ring which Alice showed you. It does belong to Dr. Watson. It is to remind you of Dr. Watson and the League of Girls.

I hope you are doing well. The League of Girls sends their regards

Yours Sincerely.

Laura Moran

Holmes smiled. He opened the parcel and took out the violin. He began to play a tune. Even though the girl's best friend was a descendant of his second worse enemy, she was still very good and would not go down the wrong path.

He would always remember the adventure with the League of Girls


End file.
